Collinwood's Curse
by angelsinstead
Summary: Bramwell Collin's returns to Collinwood only to get one shock after another.   The woman he loves is marrying his cousin.  And a woman named Samantha has appeared claiming to be his sister.   What other secrets haunt the walls of Collinwood?
1. I Have a Sister?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Bramwell Collins, son of Barnabas and Josette as well as others in the Collin's family. Happy Reading!

~V~V~

Bramwell Collins was returning to Collinwood. He had been away over 6 months, and he missed his cousins Melanie and Morgan, as well as all his other friends and relatives in Collinsport. He especially missed his parents, Barnabas and Josette Collins. He lived in the Collinwood mansion with his cousins Morgan and Melanie as well as his uncle Justin Collins while his parents lived in the Old House. Bramwell knew why his parents remained secluded. His father was a vampire, and his mother was almost 70 years old yet did not look a day over 25. For those reasons, his parents did not go out into society. Bramwell had always known that someday he might begin to have vampiric tendencies; already he wondered about himself. He was well over 40 himself in age, but looked to be much younger. His youthful appearance could not be explained, but knowing his father to be a vampire, Bramwell was fairly certain he too might be immortal. Other unexplanable things had been happening lately to Bramwell. He had the urge to be awake all night... and he would sleep all day. The sunlight bothered him tremendously, and he had a longing for rare meat. Could it be that he too were about to become as his father was? Could he too be turning into a vampire?

Bramwell tried not to think of such things as his carriage pulled up in front of Collinwood and the driver let him out. As he walked up to the door, he was thinking of her, of Catherine. They had met in an inn during his travels and had shared a night of passion. She too had been travelling to an unknown destination, yet had been very hush-hush about her intended whereabouts. What they had shared between the sheets had been unlike anything he had ever experienced with a woman before. He had fallen in love with her... and he had to find her. Her name was Catherine Harridge, and if he had to search to the ends of the earth for her... he would. Bramwell vowed nothing would ever keep them apart. Catherine was the woman for him, and there would be no other.

Bramwell walked up to the door of the mansion and strode inside. Upon entrance, he was greeted by a beautiful young woman he had never seen before. She had long honey-colored hair and rich hazel eyes. "Hello, Bramwell," she said, giving him a hug. "I have been waiting for you for many days," she spoke, breaking away from the fierce embrace she had given him. "I have travelled a great distance to make your acquaintance. You see, Bramwell, I am your sister. My name is Samantha Brouchard, and I am the daughter of your father Barnabas... and Angelique. I wanted to meet my brother... so here I am."

"Sister?" Bramwell gasped, in a total state of shock. He had a sister? And she was in fact the daughter of his mother's greatest enemy, Angelique? This had to be some sort of strange joke... but as Bramwell stared at Samantha, he saw it wasn't a joke. Samantha was absolutely serious. "How- how did you get here?" he questioned. "And where is she...? Where is Angelique?"

Bramwell was suddenly horrified, afraid the witch Angelique might harm his mother... or put another curse upon his father.  
Angelique had left his parents in peace for the past half-century,  
and Bramwell wanted it to stay that way.

"Please don't worry so, Bramwell," Samantha assured. "My mother isn't here. She's living somewhere in the future... she does not play a threat to you, our father, or your mother. This I assure you..."

"And as for how I got here, I travelled through time. I do that quite often. You see, Bramwell, I am a witch..."

"Witch?" he gasped out, horrified. His sister was a witch,  
just as her mother was... and now no one in Collinwood would be safe. He grew up hearing the terrible tales of Angelique, and he did not want this other witch, her daughter to harm any of his relatives.

"Fear not, Bramwell," spoke Samantha, seeing his look of utter horror. "I am your sister and I am good, just like you and our father. I am not like her, my mother Angelique. Yes, I am a witch... but I am a good witch. I only practice my magik to do good... I swear it to you."

Bramwell began looking down the hall, feeling worried. He was wondering why the house was so quiet. Where was Melanie, Uncle Justin, and Morgan? Was anyone safe from this beautiful woman who claimed to be his sister and also a witch?

"I don't know if I can trust you yet, Samantha. Where is Melanie? Uncle Justin? And Morgan?"

"Uncle Justin has gone away on a business trip," Samantha explained. "I told them I am a dear friend of yours, so they have been letting me stay in one of the guest rooms."

"I promise I shall leave at once, if you insist it, Bramwell. I only wanted to know my own brother... and perhaps my father," said Samantha, feeling very sad as it seems her brother was frightened of her since she was a witch and the daughter of Angelique. Samantha had grown up all alone as her mother had always been absent. She really needed a family.

"As for Melanie, she hasn't been feeling well. She went to see a doctor, one Dr. Cyrus Longworth," answered Samantha. "And Morgan,  
he's in the parlor, romancing his new bride-to-be. They are getting married in less than a week."

"What?" Bramwell gasped, as it was one shock after another.  
First Melanie was sick and seeing a doctor. Bramwell loved her as if she were his own sister (which really she was and he was not aware). Then he was hearing that Morgan was engaged to be married. "Since when did Morgan get himself engaged?" Bramwell demanded.

Samantha laughed softly, hearing how outraged her brother was that he hadn't been informed of his cousin's romance. "Well, ask him for yourself..." she replied, looking up and seeing Morgan walk into the entryway, his wife-to-be upon his arm.

Bramwell got the shock of his life. Here he stood, face to face, with her... the woman he had been unable to forget.  
Catherine! How could that be? She was here... at Collinwood? About to marry his cousin? It could not be... he had to stop them!

Bramwell got control of himself after a moment of great shock. "Morgan," he said in greeting to his cousin, his voice cool as his eyes were all over Catherine, who hung on Morgan's arm looking as beautiful as ever. "Please introduce me to... to your...  
betrothed."

What Bramwell didn't know was that his cousin Morgan was now possessed by an evil spirit... and he had plans to bring harm to someone, someone of his own flesh and blood to fulfill the curse of Brutus Collins... and his discovery of Catherine and Bramwell's past affair was about to send him right over the edge...


	2. The Curse

Morgan Collins was the rightful heir of Collinwood. He lived with his cousins Bramwell and Melanie, whom he loved like siblings instead of cousins. Bramwell got the traveling bug and had left nearly 6 months ago,  
and Melanie was keeping to herself lately, so Morgan was alone most of the time.

One day as he was exploring in the huge library, he found a handwritten note and map written by an ancestor named Brutus Collins from the 17th century. It read as follows:

"I have cursed this house and all whom inhabit it, until such time that someone can spend one night completely in this locked room. If you live through the night and discover how to break the curse the door will open on it's own accord and the curse will be lifted. It you live and don't figure out how to break the curse, you will slowly go insane as the spirits possess you - still the door will open on it's own accord as long as the key is in the lock. Many have died in this room and unless the curse is lifted many more will, too. Brutus Collins 1724"

Morgan followed the map to the secret locked door and decided to try and stop the curse. He entered and to his surprise the door closed and locked itself. The night was long and Morgan was completely baffled by the bombardment of souls trying to escape the confines of the room. They moved through him, leaving clues about the curse in his brain, but there was just too much information going through his brain. He couldn't uncover anything that would lead to the breaking of the curse. He sank slowly down the wall, holding his head as the spirits kept bombarding him with information.

Finally after hours of this torture, he couldn't take it anymore and he started screaming and pounding on the door, but no one could hear him and he knew it.  
It was at that moment that he felt a great power fill him up, at the back of his mind. Three words repeated over and over, slowly driving Morgan mad with fury - Bramwell...Catherine...Pregnant. Several hours later the door suddenly opened. Morgan glanced at the door and smiled widely.

"I'm free ... Thank God! I'm free!"

Morgan rolled up the letter and placed it in his inside pocket and ran to his room. He was surprised to see a letter from his Dearest Catherine sitting on his nightstand. He opened it and a smile slowly crept across his face.

"My Dearest Morgan,  
I accept your proposal and I shall be in Collinsport in 3 days. I wish I could have been there sooner so we can plan our wedding celebration,  
but riding stagecoach is a slow process. I wish they would hurry up with the tracks so the trains could come up north, too. I will be arriving August 30th. I can't wait to see you in the flesh, Morgan, after 16 months of just writing back and forth. You are like my dream come true. I love you.  
Your Beloved, Catherine"

He walked down to the main hall and looked at the calender on the wall. The smile he wore grew even larger when he saw the date. Just then there was a knock upon the door.

"I will get it. I'm waiting for someone special to arrive," he called out to his servant.

He opened the door and there she was ... so beautiful and radiant ... the woman who actually wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her hair glistened as the sun hit it and her smile was dazzling. He gently took her hand in his and bent down and kissed it softly.

"My Dearest Catherine, welcome to our home, My Love.  
I'm so happy to finally see you and I hope the feeling is mutual. I will have one of the servants get your bags so we can head for the parlor. I'm sure you are tired from your long trip."

Catherine was in awe by Morgan's gestures. As she looked at him she saw just how handsome he looked and slowly glanced about him checking out his well-formed physique. He looked dapper in his black suit with his long dark hair tied back. His features reminded her of someone vaguely, but she couldn't place them at the moment. When he kissed her hand, she blushed. She watched him gesture to a servant and he went and grabbed her luggage. He looked at Morgan and smiled.

"I will place these in the guestroom next to your room,  
Sir," spoke the servant.

"That would be wonderful, yet very soon we will be together as husband and wife and then she will be in my room sharing my bed."

He took Catherine by the hand and led her to the parlor and together they sat down on a sofa. He sat looking at her and kept hearing those three words in the back of his mind. He held her hand and never broke eye contact with her.

"So, was your trip here scenic? Did you do anything on any of your stops?"

Catherine looked at him and heard his voice change slightly. She looked at him and smiled.

"The trip was lovely Morgan and I did pick up some lovely dresses and had my dress for the wedding altered. It will be lovely Morgan, I can't wait."

Morgan smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

"I'm so glad that everything went well for you. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you on your way here."

As they were talking Morgan heard some commotion coming from the main hall and decided that he would go investigate. Catherine stood and wrapped her arm around his.

"I want to come too, Sweetheart. I'm not comfortable here alone yet; I just got here."

"That's fine, Catherine. I can show you around the house too after we see what the commotion is about."

They walked down the hall and Morgan knew at that moment that Bramwell was home from his travels. He heard his voice and that of the young woman who said she was a friend of Bramwell's. Then he heard Bramwell exclaim, "When did Morgan get himself engaged?" That was when Morgan appeared at the doorway with Catherine at his arm.

"So Samantha, I thought you were just a good friend to my Dear Cousin here. I'm happy to meet his sister though, too," spoke Morgan.

Then when Morgan looked at his cousin, he noticed how he was eying his soon-to-be wife. The voice in his head grew louder as every moment passed.  
At that moment Morgan knew that Bramwell knew his beloved and that she was carrying his child. His eyes glared at his cousin, yet he was cordial with his response.

"Bramwell, this is my beautiful bride-to-be Catherine Harridge, you know the one you laughed at me about ...  
The one you said would never come because long distance relationships don't work out. We are to be married next week. You seem to have forgotten your manners cousin, haven't you?"

When Catherine saw that Morgan's cousin was none other then Bramwell Collins, her heart sank. They had met while she was on her way here at an inn. They drank a few drinks together and they had went to his room. They spent a wild night together full of red hot passion,  
and she had never felt so alive as she had that night.  
Now she was standing between the two men, longing for them both. As she looked at Morgan and then at Bramwell,  
and then she looked at the young woman Samantha, she noticed some resemblances between them.

"It is a pleasure to meet my future husband's family.  
I hope we can get to know each other more once I get settled in. Right now though, I think I need to rest ... I am suddenly tired and maybe a nap will help.  
If you don't mind, that is?"

Morgan just knew that seeing Bramwell was causing Catherine undue stress. That was when the plan began to run through his already delusional mind. He would take Bramwell and Catherine to the secret room and lock them in and they would both die a slow mind-numbing death in silence for the room was soundproof, because he planned to take the key with him when he left. That would show them that you never underestimate Morgan Collins in matters of the heart. They hurt him, so they would get hurt back. He slowly smiled and patted Catherine on the arm.

"Of course I don't mind, My Love. I will show you to your room and you can get comfortable after your trip.  
A refreshing nap will do you a world of good." With that said he walked her to her room and opened the door.

"I will be next door, My Sweet, incase you should need anything. I will be there when you awake. I will start writing a list of people to invite to the wedding from Collinwood and the surrounding area. Sweet Dreams, My Dearest Catherine," spoke Morgan.  



	3. Samantha & Morgan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Bramwell Collins, son of Barnabas and Josette as well as others in the Collin's family. Happy Reading and Please REVIEW!

~V~V~

Samantha had a bad feeling about Morgan as he stood there in the entryway with Catherine speaking to Bramwell, yet she couldn't put her finger yet on what had made her feel so uneasy. There was just something unsettling about Morgan which made Samantha feel as though something were amiss. Morgan was drop-dead-gorgeous, yet there was something almost cold and sinister about him. He had been nothing but polite and gracious to Samantha, yet with her being supernatural, she could feel as well as sense these things. Something evil was controlling Morgan. She could see it in his eyes. They were as cold as the icy waters of the arctic sea. Then Morgan announced that she was Bramwell's sister. Samantha felt a chilling tingle rush down her spine. How had he known that? Samantha hadn't uttered a word about it... so how had he known? Samantha looked deeply into Morgan's eyes, trying to dicipher what it was that was driving him?  
She tried to read his thoughts, catch his motives. Something Evil lurked in the the depths of his soul. Samantha had to look away.

Being a witch, Samantha had encountered evil before... but her power was fueled by forces of goodness. She might be one of the few who could defuse Morgan, if he were in fact being controlled by an evil spirit. Samantha didn't want anything to happen to her brother Bramwell, Melanie, Catherine,  
or anyone else living at Collinwood. She saw something flash in Morgan's eyes as he was speaking to his bride-to-be. It was almost as if he did not trust her, as if he was deeply jealous, and trying to hide something. She then glanced at Bramwell, seeing how he was looking at Catherine with such longing.

It was obvious... Morgan and Bramwell both wanted the same woman. But who did Catherine want? She wasn't as easy to read as the two men.  
Samantha felt dizzy from all the flares of animosity she felt coming from Morgan. Morgan then stated he would walk his wife-to-be to her bedchamber.  
Samantha and Bramwell were then left alone once again in the entryway.

"You love her, don't you?" Samantha whispered, looking into her brother's very expressive hazel eyes as he had watched Catherine walk away with Morgan with ever so much longing glowing within his eyes.

Bramwell gazed at Samantha in surprise. "Is it that obvious?" he sighed, feeling a painful tug in his heart when he thought of Morgan making love to Catherine on their wedding night. He just HAD to stop that wedding.

"Well, yes... I have a way of reading people," said Samantha. "But you are treading in dangerous waters, my brother. I'm afraid the Morgan you knew and loved is now gone away..."

"Gone? What are you talking about, Samantha. Have you cast some sort of spell on him?"

"No, I told you my magik is only used for good. I have done nothing at all to Morgan, I swear it," Samantha said adamantly. "Something else has influenced him, something dark... you must not cross him."

"What would you have me do, Samantha? Catherine and I... we had something unlike anything I have ever experienced before. I have to know if she feels the same as I do. I must know."

"Be careful, Bramwell. I am warning you... something dark is ruling Morgan...something sinister. And no one is safe..." said Samantha, as she had no idea what sort of force was causing Morgan's odd behavior.

"Will you take a note to Catherine for me, Samantha? I have to know how she feels for me. I have to know if there is a chance for us. But as you said, I do not want to arouse Morgan's suspicions. He is acting rather peculiar."

Samantha nodded, thinking if that if she took the note to Catherine, it would keep Morgan from turning on her brother. Bramwell walked over to the rolltop desk, scrawled a note on a sheet of paper, folded it, then handed it to his sister. "Thank you, Samantha," he said with a smile. "I appreciate your help in this. Being with a woman such as Catherine is all I have ever wanted..."

Samantha gave her brother a warm hug. "It is good I came to Collinwood, Bramwell. I have always wanted a family of my own..."  
Samantha said, as she hid the note in the pocket of her dress.

She then walked up the staircase, heading toward Catherine's bedroom.  
She was almost to reach Catherine's door, when she saw Morgan standing there in the hallway as though he had appeared out of thin air. "Morgan," she said, once again feeling uneasy. His sexy eyes seemed to look right through her. Samantha felt as though the very breath had been stolen from her lungs... as though he knew what she was up to, and as if he was reading all of her secrets, even her innermost secret desires. "Ohhh please, don't let him do that..." Samantha was thinking as a heat settled upon her cheeks.  
"Then he will know how much I want him..."


	4. Morgan Schemes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Bramwell Collins, son of Barnabas and Josette as well as others in the Collin's family. Happy Reading and Please REVIEW!

~V~V~

Morgan had no intention of being in his room. He wanted to keep an eye on his wife-to-be so Bramwell couldn't get his hands on her again. Catherine was his,  
not Bramwell's and he intended on keeping it that way. He stood there in the hallway staring down the corridor when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He would kill His cousin if he tried to see his Catherine. He was ready to fight when to his surprise who walked into view but Samantha.

He saw the look of uneasiness on her beautiful face when she saw him. And once again, he heard those voices in his head.

"Morgan, look at her beauty...you don't need Catherine when you can have such an exquisite beauty at your side...and she wants you, Morgan...Put them both in the room Morgan...Both of them Bramwell and Catherine...She is carrying his child after all...she doesn't love you...and take what you truly want... sweet Samantha."

Morgan shook his head abruptly and smiled sexily at the sound of her voice. He looked at her as she slowly approached him. At this moment all he could think about was how he could have this lovely creature to himself. He stared into her eyes and he suddenly caught the blush in her cheeks. His eyes glanced to the floor and he let her compose herself. He took her hand into his and kissed it gently.

"My Dearest Samantha, why are you up here? It is a pleasant surprise to see you. Yet, alas, I know you are not here to be in my company. Though I wish with all my heart that it was me you came up here to see. I will let you see who you came up to see. Please tell her I love her Samantha." As he spoke the words, he unconsciously ran his fingers along her arm, never losing eye contact with her.

Samantha's heart was pounding wildly in her chest as her attraction to Morgan made her feel extremely weak in the knees. She nearly lost it when he reached for her hand, softly kissing it. "I came up here to tell Catherine good night," Samantha informed Morgan as she gazed into his eyes. "Do you truly mean it when you say you wish it was you who I'd come up here to see?"

Samantha felt hope spark in her heart. Perhaps Morgan was attracted to her, too. But then he mentioned his bethrothed, Catherine and asked her to tell his wife-to-be that he loved her. "Yes, I will tell her, Morgan," Samantha promised, feeling deep sadness as she knew that her new friend Catherine in fact loved Bramwell and that Bramwell was madly in love with Catherine. It broke her heart that Morgan was so totally caught up in his feelings for Catherine, when he could have a woman that would have given all of her heart to him. Sadly though she knew Morgan would never give her a second look.

She almost turned away, not wanting him to see the sudden tears which blinded her eyes, but that's when she felt his tender caress gliding down her arm. His touch made her want to melt to the floor in a heap. She sucked in her breath, her body awakening to his touch. She gazed back into his eyes, seeing something unmistakable in them. Morgan wanted her! Now Samantha had absolutely no doubt of it.

"Good night, Morgan," she said, wishing with all her heart that he would pull her close and kiss her. Her lips ached as she longed for his touch. She gave him a look a which smoldered with her desire, then she turned, approaching Catherine's bedroom. She knocked upon the door, hoping Catherine would answer straight away so she could hand her the message from Bramwell.

Glancing down the hall at the beautiful Samantha who was knocking upon Catherine's door, Morgan suddenly knew what he must do to get revenge upon his cousin Bramwell who had taken his wife-to-be, Catherine from him. He'd lock Bramwell and Catherine in the secret room where the evil spirit of Brutus Collin's would torture them, then he would abduct the beautiful Samantha. He doubted she'd protest too much when he took what it was he wanted from her; after all, the lovely young woman was clearly smitten with him. Morgan would have the ultimate revenge which included Bramwell Collin's sister.  



End file.
